


Survival of the Species

by bashfulglowfly



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M, Orochimaru is what?!, The Hokage is traumatized, Things that cannot be unseen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:22:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulglowfly/pseuds/bashfulglowfly
Summary: Nature will always do its best to make sure the species will survive.





	

Sakumo stared down at Orochimaru…and worried.

This was the third day in a row where Oro didn’t get out of bed when the alarm went off.

Sakumo sat down on the side of the bed and ran his hand through his lover’s long black hair.  “Lovely, it’s time to get up.”

Orochimaru rolled over and smiled up at Sakumo.  Golden eyes unfocused by sleep.  “Good morning.”  The Snake Sannin’s voice was slightly husky.

Sakumo smiled back.  “Good morning to you too.”  He leaned down and kissed Orochimaru.  “Oro…”  He hesitated for a moment.  “Oro, this is the third day you’ve overslept.  Are you alright?”

Orochimaru lightly brushed fingertips across Sakumo’s mouth.  “I’m fine.  My body is just making a few adjustments, that’s all.”

Sakumo frowned.  “But the changes started six months ago and they didn’t affect you like this.”

“Different changes this time.”

“What do you mean?”

Orochimaru stretched and climbed out of bed.  Sakumo couldn’t help but enjoy his lover’s nude body.  “Changes that require me to see a medic.”

888888

Uchiha Yui gave a professional smile as Orochimaru walked into the exam room followed by Hatake Sakumo.  She raised an eyebrow at this but didn’t say anything as both men outranked her.  “Orochimaru-sama, it doesn’t say in my notes as to why you came today.  What seems to be the problem?”

“I believe I’m pregnant.”

Yui blinked.  She didn’t think that the Snake Sannin was one to play pranks…” Excuse me?”

“I believe I’m pregnant.”

“Um, why would you think that?”

Orochimaru smiled and shrugged off his robes.

“HOLY SHIT!”  Yui fell off her stool.

The Snake Sannin had breasts.  And was missing his penis.

Yui grabbed for Orochimaru’s records and frantically pawed through them as Orochimaru sat down on the exam table in all of her…HER!...naked glory. 

Yes, there it was. 

In black and white. 

Male.

But what was sitting before her was obviously…female.

Yui narrowed her eyes at the two people smiling gently at her.  Her hands flashed through the appropriate hand signs.  “KAI!”

Nope.

Still female.

“Orochimaru-sama?”

“Did you know, Yui-san, that some snakes are able to change their gender if it becomes necessary for the survival of the species?”

“No…”  Yui blinked.  “Is that what happened?”

Orochimaru gestured at her body.  “Apparently so.”

Yui picked herself up off the floor and straightened her clothing.  She took a deep breath and opened her notebook to a fresh page.  “And when did this change start?”

“About six months ago.”

“And when was your last period?”

“Three months ago…and that was also my first period as well.”

Yui couldn’t help herself.  She shot Sakumo a dirty look.

Sakumo raised his hands in self-defense.  “I can’t help it if Lovely is so lovely.”

“Orochimaru-sama thinks he’s…she’s pregnant!  You got him…her! pregnant just after her first period!”

“Yui-san, I have no objections to what has happened.”

Yui still glared at the Hatake and muttered darkly to herself.  She continued with her questions.  “Have you…”

888888

The Hokage didn’t look up at the knock at the door but gave permission to enter.  He signed three more pages in rapid succession before he looked up.  He smiled as his student and his student’s lover came into the room.  “Good afternoon, Orochimaru, Sakumo.  What can I do for you today?”

Orochimaru smiled softly as Sakumo wrapped an arm around his waist.  “I need to be taken off the list for missions outside the village.”

Hiruzen leaned back in his chair and puffed on his pipe.  “And why is that?”

“I’m pregnant.”

A flare of angry chakra filled the room as Hiruzen slammed his fist down on his desk, sending papers flying.  “Damn you, Orochimaru!  I TOLD you that you weren’t to conduct any body modification experiments especially on yourself without my express permission!”

“Sensei, this wasn’t caused by an experiment.”

“Oh, really.”  Hiruzen fought down a sneer.  “And what caused your pregnancy?”

“Sakumo…after I changed into a woman.”  Orochimaru opened her robes and flashed her Teacher.

Hiruzen didn’t notice as his pipe fell from his mouth and broke on the floor.

Two ANBU fell from the ceiling then scrambled back to their places.

“Uh…uh…”

“How did this happen?” asked Orochimaru helpfully.

“Yes.”

“Did you know that if there are a dearth of females or males, that some snakes are able to change their gender to help with the survival of the species?”

“And that’s what happened here?”

Orochimaru nodded serenely.

“Oh.”  Hiruzen could only stare.  _I’m too old for this shit.  I really am._   “Very well.  I’ll take you off the outside mission list.”  He frowned at the pair in front of him.  “Have you seen a medic?”

“Yes, sir.  I’ve had a complete physical.  You should be getting the report by the end of the day.”

“Thank you.”  Hiruzen smiled.  “Congratulations.  Both of you.  Have you told Kakashi yet?”

Sakumo spoke.  “Not yet.  He’s been with Minato but we’ll tell him tonight.”

The two shinobi bowed to their Hokage and walked to the door.  Just before Orochimaru walked through the door Sakumo held open, she looked at her teacher with a mischievous look.  “Sensei, did you know that some toads can change their gender, if necessary, as well?”  She then walked through the door and Sakumo shut it behind them.

A full minute later:

“MAY THE GODS DAMN YOU, OROCHIMARU!  I’M NEVER GOING TO GET THAT IMAGE OUT OF MY HEAD!  I’M TOO OLD FOR THIS SHIT!  SOMEONE GET ME A YAMANAKA!”


End file.
